Suspended
by Panda13216
Summary: The Winchester brothers find themselves in another sticky situation. Number one, they can't see two feet in front of them. Number two, they are hanging from the ceiling. Finally, not one Winchester can find the other. This only proves the brothers will go through great lengths to save the other. Non-Slash!


Suspended

Panda13216

Dean opened his eyes. This normally would have been an easy task, but it required a heavy amount of force to pry his lids open. _Great_ , he thought, he was drugged. To add to how awesome this moment was, happened to be that he couldn't see anything in front of him. His hands were held above him, ropes cutting deeply into his wrists. This scared him. They hadn't been hunting a Windego, had they?

In an unbelievable length of time Dean got the force to call out for somebody in the darkness. He knew Castiel was with him, but was he in here? Was he okay? And Sam...he was also there. There were too many possibilities for Dean to calm himself. He thrashed his legs and felt nothing but thin air.

"Cas!" Dean called out in a hushed voice. "Cas!" He raised his voice this time. It had no echo, which meant the room they were in was quite confined. Never mind, he meant the room _he_ was in was very confined. There was no point in calling for Castiel anymore; he obviously was nowhere in here.

"Sammy? Are you in here?" Dean whispered. The stuffy air he inhaled made it much harsher to breathe. "Sam?" Once again he had no response.

His heartbeat quickened. If there was one thing Dean hated more than planes, was being alone. It was a fear he developed when John left him and Sam alone, or even worse, when he took Sam with him. Sam had become something he liked to support himself with. Castiel had also attempted to get part of that trust too, and boy did he.

Suddenly there was a shift that sent chills up Dean's spine. Something gripped his waist and turned him toward it. The hands were thin and clammy, surely not Sam or Cas's. He felt the darkness spin and then the presence of another human.

 _Please be Sam, please be Cas, please be anyone to get me out of here._ His thoughts were not correct. The breathing was way too heavy for the person it belonged to be any of the ones he wished, and he was guessing this one was not going to release the cords digging into his skin.

"Sh..." The voice calmly hushed hum. It belonged to a female, so definitely not Sam, or Cas. "You wouldn't want to wake your brother or that angel would you?" It hissed.

Dean's heart quickened. What had she meant, _you wouldn't want to wake your brother of that angel._ He let out a quick breath of relief. It meant they were in here, and most likely drugged and asleep. He suddenly noticed the green glint in her eyes.

"You little witch…" He croaked. His voice was already broken and sluggish, but the strain on his arms made it harder to say anything.

"Bravo. Now hush, it's rude to wake others in their slumber." The hands on his waist disappeared and he was spun into the darkness. He was still attempting to process the thought when there was a groan from the other side of the room.

It had a muffled tone to it, and Dean knew if it was Sam, he must've let his head roll over to his shoulder. He's done this since he was small and stood up in his crib. Dean hoped it was Sam, or Cas, because he needed a plan.

Shifting to Sam's Point of View!

Sam pulled his head off his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows at the dark. His mind began to race at the realization he couldn't move his arms. He fumbled his feet in the darkness. To his surprise, he could barely scrape the ground with his feet.

After he did this he noticed he had bare feet. This confused him slightly, why would anyone need his shoes? That's just…..weird. He couldn't believe he got caught.

His blood chilled. Where was Dean? He had to be here, and Cas? They had to be somewhere…. hopefully on his way to get him.

"Sammy? Sam are you with me?" Sam happily sighed. He took it away after noticing that Dean was in here. That means it's just going to be a good bit harder to get out of here.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sam could hear Dean's breathing slow down. His brother must've been worries, as he always was whenever he went missing.

"Dean," Sam continued. "What's holding us up?" Sam could tell by the silence in the room that the area was confined, and he could likely reach Dean if he could reach the ground.

"Cords I think…" Dean mumbled. Sam couldn't see, but Dean was testing the cords strength. "Are you close to the wall?" Dean asked. Sam could hear flesh hitting the walls.

"Yeah. I got a plan Dean." Sam pressed his feet against the wall, ready to propel forward. "Dean push forward." Sam told Dean. "Let go on three. One, three!"

They both pushed forward as Sam locked his legs with Deans. The force pulling him back from his brother might just be enough to snap the cords. His suspicions were correct, for in a couple minutes he heard something hit the floor.

"Well ow." Dean grunted. He straightened up and with nimble fingers released Sam from his bonds. Sam rubbed the indents the cords left on his wrists.

Sam ran his hands along this wall until he found a door. They both silently went through it and were greeted to a dimly lit hallway. Sam took this time to look at his brother's face. It had bruises running along his jaw line yet otherwise he looked, okay.

They both headed down the hallway. Each was in pursuit of Castiel. Other than their own, there was no door for the next bit. Yet if Dean's suspicions were correct, a witch could have bent reality to make it look as if there was no door.

Castiel's Point of View!

Cas opened his eyes to see a fire lit in front of him. This calmed him only for a second until he noticed that it was a ring meant to keep him incased. On top of that, his hands were up above him, only letting his feet graze the ground.

His thoughts fled with panic. Where were the boys? He hoped they were okay. Knowing them, at least one of them would be awake and on their way to find him. Castiel saw in the distance there was a pair of glowing green eyes. It was only a black cat, yet it still gave him the chills as it crept forward.

"Oh," A calming voice emerged from the corner. "I see you've met Mittens." A graying lady picked up the cat and stroked it with her overgrown fingernails.

Castiel remained silent. He looked to the corner, where there was a dark fireplace. Even though it was difficult to see ten feet in front of him, he saw an iron poker. He tilted his head as the witch became fully aware he was paying no attention to her.

She stepped closer to the fire. She was just far away enough so she could reach in but not mess with the way she would keep him in place. She took her nails and grabbed his jaw, redirecting his attention to her. "That's very rude dear." She growled.

"It's very rude to not give your guests their hostesses' name." Castiel spat in a mocking tone. He knew that she would hate this, yet give him her name so he could know who to inform the boys about.

"Well, it's Evergreen. Now what's yours darling?" She let go of his jaw and began stroking her cat once more. It looked fairly pleased with itself, keeping an eye on him even though he was not going anywhere.

"You have no right to know." Castiel hissed. Her cat gave an alarming tone before the witch gave her mind to a wall. There was nothing on it besides a rather disturbing picture.

As if the painting was a door, Sam stumbled through the wall. He looked as surprised as Castiel was about this discovery. Dean soon followed, looking just a bit more composed than Sam had been. Each took shock in finding Cas and Evergreen.

Time stopped as the witch threw Sam and Dean across the room like a ragdoll. She laughed at Dean's stuttering, for he had just collapsed on a sharp corner of rocks surrounding the fireplace. A thick crimson liquid pooled from his lips, making Sam jump in alarm.

The witch must've thought the fight was over, because she returned her attention to Castiel. Sam on the other hand, Sam had crawled over and grabbed the poker Cas had noticed before. In pure rage he let it slice through the air.

The witch only had a second to respond as the iron ran her straight through her heart. She looked scared as she crippled to the ground, making a large cry for help as she died. At the same time, her cat disintegrated.

Sam raced to Cas. He crabbed the bonds and snapped them with extreme force. He then pulled off his own coat and laid it across the fire so Castiel could get across. As anyone would've expected, Sam ran right back to Dean and heaved him up on his arms.

"Cas?! Can you get us out of here?" Finally, something Castiel could do. He placed his fingers on Sam's forehead and they were back in the motel.

Sam didn't address him again. He seemed to be taking care of Dean, using as many items that they had while Dean spewed blood. After an eternity, he was finished.

Cas smiled. There was that sensation that they all made it out alive, but that they also came back for him. This meant they wouldn't leave him for death, and that was just perfect.

 **A/N I'm so glad this is done! I'm working on some other stuff for Wattpad and other Fanfiction stories, but really, I needed to get one done! So I really hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. I surely enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. Or their show. Or any of those contents.**


End file.
